Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo
|ruler = Kim Jong Sun |rulertitle = Eternal President |govthead = Kim Keun Sun |govttitle = Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly |govtoff = Kim Chang Chek |offtitle = Chairman of the Government |govtoff2 = Kim Chang Chek |offtitle2 = General Secretary of the CPDPRR |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 19.8.1952 |formation_event = Declaration of Republic |formation_date2 = 15.9.1952 |formation_event2 = Recognized by the Soviet Union |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = 23/6/2012 |disestablished_event = Proclamation of the Ryokyian Provisional Government |national_religion = Atheist |national_animal = |area = |population = 46,164,986 |ethnicity = Ryokian |allies = |currency = Ryokyian Won |gdpyear = |gdp = 829 billion Ŵ |gdppercapita = 17,962 Ŵ |literacy = |cctld = .rk |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = |footnotes = The DPRR refers to itself as a republic guided by the communist ideal of the Communist Party of the DPRR}} The Russian Federation as successor state to the USSR has given the DPRR continued support as the legitime authority in Marchuria}} |portal = }} '''Ryokyo', officially the Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo (DPRR; French: République populaire démocratique de Ryokyou) was a country in East Asia occupying the area traditionally known as Manchuria. Its capital and largest city was Kim Jong Sun City (formerly known as Ryokyan, renamed in 2010). It bordered in the north to the Russian Federation, in the West to Mongolia, South West to the People's Republic of China and in the South East to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea). Founded in the early 60s in the aftermath of the Korean War it was a close ally of the PRC and DPRK. The country followed a socialist ideology and was officially ruled by the communist party of the DPRR. It was however in practice ruled by "the Supreme Leader" Kim Jong Sun, who inherited his powers from his father, who died in 2004. In its constitution (from 1995) the country was stated to follow the official state ideology, Ryokyian socialism, which aimed to achieve total communism. Many outside organizations described Ryokyo as a totalitarian Stalinist dictatorship with an elaborate cult of personality around the "Supreme Leader" Kim Jong Sun and one of the lowest-ranking human rights records of any country. The country's government collapsed soon after the sudden death of Kim Jong Sun on the 18th of June 2012 and the Ryokyian Provisional Government was proclaimed. Founding The DPRR was founded quickly after the start of the Korean War (on the 19th of August 1952), and was officially recognized by the People's Republic of China on the 31st of August 1952, by the Democratic People's Republic of Korea on the 1st of September 1952 and by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics on the 15th of September 1952. The DPRR was led until 1979 by a military committee and from then until 2004 by Kim Il Chek. After his death in 2004 his son Kim Jong Sun took over and was until his death in 2012 the centre of an authoritarian regime with an elaborate cult of personality as its centre piece. Kim Jong Sun era As Kim Jong Sun came to power in 2004 the country saw great economic changes although it was realised at the expense of the little human rights the people previously had. Politics Communist Party of the DPRR The Communist Party of the DPRR was founded on the 15th of January 2012 and replaced the WPDPRR as the only legal party of the Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo. The Supreme Soviet of the Party elected Kim Jong Sun as General Secretary on the 23rd of January 2012. Government President of the DPRR Kim Jong Sun was designated as the Eternal President of the DPRR. Supreme People's Assembly The Supreme People's Assembly was the legislative of the DPRR. Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly The Chairman was the leader of the DPRR, Kim Jong Sun. Chairman of the Central Military Administration The position Chairman of the Government was provided by the Constitution of the DPRR. It served no independent function since the General Secretary of the Communist Party automatically occupied the position. Geography Administrative division The DPRR was divided into 7 regions, 3 special administrative areas and 1 city administrated directly by the government (Kim Jong Sun City region). Economy Central Bank of the DPRR Ryokyian Won The Ryokyian Won was the official currency of the country. The Russian rouble and the DPRK Won was also widely accepted, although not officially recognized by neither the Central Bank of the DPRR nor by the state. The Ryokyian Won used was the third edition. The first won was used during the Ryokyian War of Independence (1923–1946), the second 1946-1991 and the third since 1991. The inflation rate has deteriorated since the nineties (15,8% annually on average in the 90s to 2-4% annually in the 00s). Military & Foreign Relations Foreign Policy Alliance membership The Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo was a member of The International alliance. The Ryokyian Provisional Government continues to be a member in it's place. Culture and arts French language Following the long period of French administration it was decided in the early 60s that the French language should be the unifying administrative language of the republic. After 1961 French is the only language thought in schools and as of 2012 82% of the population counts French as their native language, 13% speaks French fluently and only 5% don't have any knowledge of French what so ever. They speak Manchurian as their native language (3,7% reformed Manchurian and 1,3% traditional Manchurian) which is recognized as a minority language (both reformed and traditional). National Holidays * ' 31.12. ': New Year * ' 18.2. ' : Defender of the Fatherland and the Socialist Ideas * ' 1.5. ' : International Labour Day * ' 14.5. ' : The Dear Leader Kim Jong Sun's Birthday * ' 19.6. ' : Constitution Day * ' 10.11. ': Armed Forces Day * ' 7.11. ' : Day of the Russian October Revolution 1917 * ' 12.12. ': Victory Day in the DPRR War of Independence Transportation Air transport The only domestic airline was RokAir. It operated 39 domestic routes and 24 international ones. Air travel was rather cheap (for DPRR citizens) in the DPRR as air tickets were substituted by the government. RokAir was founded in 1976 and was under the administration of the Ministry for Transports. Road transport The DPRR had a well maintained road network, and was mainly used for cargo transports as private ownership of personal vehicles was relatively rare. In urban areas train, tramway and bus transport were the most common. Bicycles were however the main form of transport in the cities. Rail transport The DPRR had an extensive and well maintained rail road system. Longer voyages were mostly undertaken by train. The rail transport system played an important part in the cargo transportation area. Naval transport Society According to European and American sources human rights were virtually unheard of in the DPRR, as there were severe restrictions placed on the political and economic freedoms of the citizens. Category:DPRR Category:Deleted nations Category:Articles for deletion